Por la Eternidad
by LissieeRR
Summary: El temor hacia lo desconocido, los juicios mal enfundados. Almas inocentes destrozadas en llamaradas. Y sólo una con su recompenza... One-Shot que pertenece al reto Ficker Secreto


Hola~ ヾ(*'∀｀*)ﾉ Aqui Lissiee de regreso.

No es capitulo nuevo, ya se dieron cuenta. Este es un One-shot creado para un reto, pero no diré nada hasta el final.

Bien, sin molestarlos más. Empecemos!

Disclaimer: Powerpuff Girls y sus personajes no me pertenece sólo la trama y uno que otro personaje inventado.

 **»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

 **One-shot**

" **Por la Eternidad"**

 **»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

 _ **La oscuridad del bosque podía ser tu perfecta aliada, el silencio nocturno una buena confidente y la brisa de la noche tu mejor compañera.**_

 **»...«**

Por años, hemos creído que en la oscuridad residen creaturas extrañas que no merecen ser nombradas. Los cuentos y las leyendas hablan de seres de la noche que roban tu alma para alargar su vida, seres con voces melodiosas, de hermosa apariencia y ojos hechizantes. Otros, hablan de creaturas horrorosas, de aspecto repulsivo y risas estridentes. Cuentan que, si deambulas sólo por la noche, en lo más profundo del bosque, jamás volverás a ver la luz del día. Que podrás escuchar los lamentos de las víctimas, hombres de corazón noble, hombres valientes, crueles individuos y humildes desafortunados. Todos aquellos que tuvieron el valor o la desgracia de sumergir sus cuerpos en la oscuridad, para no volver jamás.

Los rumores corren rápido entre los pueblos. Rumores creados por una sola persona que pudo ver algo, y a la vez, nada.

 **[Dordoña, Francia - Siglo XVI - Pueblo de Domme]**

Las voces recorrían cada rincón del pequeño pueblo, la gente iba y venía realizando sus deberes, pero todos con la última noticia del día. Los extraños sucesos que rodeaban el bosque alto de Dordoña. Niños y hombres desaparecidos. Una extraña creatura que deambulaba por las noches buscando carne fresca. Los lamentos del bosque por aquellos que se han ido. La madre tierra reclamando la vida otorgada.

En medio de la calle una joven paseaba tranquilamente, con una sonrisa que atraía la atención de cualquiera que la viera. Su cabello, anaranjado como el atardecer, caía suelto hasta llegar a sus caderas; su piel de tonos perlados era salpicado por pecas imperceptibles, y sus ojos, de un rosa cristalino, tan misteriosos, tan bellos y serenos. Portaba una canasta que contenía manzanas, las cuales entregaba a los pequeños que corrían felices hacia ella.

—Ya vuelven con los rumores… — Dijo una voz atrás de ella.

—Sólo ignóralos, no saben de lo que hablan. —Mencionó

—Ése, es el problema. Hablan sin saber. —Una joven se posicionó a un lado de ella, llevaba una capa, dejando su cabello negro libre meciéndose con el aire y unos ojos verdes brillando con la luz del sol. igual que la ojirosa, traía una canasta en la cual tenía pan recién horneado.

—Concuerdo con ella hermana —secundó una tercera voz. Una mata de cabellos rubios se posicionó del otro lado, siguiendo el andar de las dos jóvenes. Tenía una canasta con flores que eran entregadas a las mujeres que paseaban por el camino. —Ésos rumores sólo nos traerán más problemas. Hay que pararlos de alguna forma.

—No digas eso, sólo tienen miedo a lo desconocido. Además, son sólo rumores, tarde o temprano lo olvidarán —comentó la mayor. Un pequeño con los ropajes sucios y su carita llena de hollín se acercó a ella con algo de timidez. —Toma pequeño, debes tener hambre —una manzana roja fue depositada en las pequeñas manitas. El niño sonrió ampliamente y se despidió de la chica agitando su manita mientras se alejaba corriendo.

—Se supone que debemos venderlas, no regalarlas —replicó la morena. De su canasta sacó algo de pan recién horneado y se lo entregó a un anciano que pasaba por ahí, recibiendo un par de monedas a cambio.

La mujer de ojos rosas se encogió de hombros y sonrió con ternura a los pequeños que no dejaban de acercarse a ella. —No perdemos nada con regalar un par de manzanas…

—No deberías de molestarte —mencionó la joven de ojos azules. Estiró su mano para entregar una flor a una pequeña que había quedado embelesada por la belleza que la planta poseía. —...son niños y están hambrientos.

El sonido de los cascos resonaba sobre la tierra y el relinchar de los caballos alertó a las damas. Rápidamente se cubrieron la cabeza con los gorros de las capas mientras la joven rubia corría a esconderse en un callejón.

Las chicas caminaron a paso tranquilo, evitando llamar la atención y sin que nadie las viera, se adentraron al callejón.

—¡Te dijimos que trajeras tu capa! —Le reprendió la mayor

La menor de las tres se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con dirección al bosque. Las mayores se vieron unos segundos y la joven de ojos verdes emprendió el paso siguiendo a la rubia. La mayor, antes de seguir a sus hermanas, dio un último vistazo hacia los caballeros y puso suma atención a las palabras del único que seguía a lomos de su corcel.

—¡Ciudadanos del pueblo de Domme! —Llamó, captando la atención de todos los presentes. —Hoy. Estoy aquí presente, con el objetivo de comunicar un mensaje de los sacerdotes de nuestra iglesia. —De su túnica sacó un pergamino, el cual desenrolló, colocándolo frente a su rostro.

Se aclaró la garganta, con fuerza y claridad, citó:

—"Muchas personas de ambos sexos se han entregado a las manos del demonio, de íncubos y súcubos. Por sus encantamientos, conjuros y otras abominaciones han asesinado a niños aún en el vientre de su madre, han destruido el ganado y las cosechas, atormentan sin piedad a hombres y mujeres por igual, impidiéndoles concebir. Pero, sobre todo, reniegan blasfemamente la fe por el sacramento del bautismo. Con el objetivo de causar estragos en la fe de los creyentes, no dudan en cometer y perpetrar las peores abominaciones y excesos más vergonzosos para peligro mortal de sus almas" —concluyó.

Los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse, la gente estaba asustada. Aquello que desconocían, eran personas que bien podrían estar presentes en su vida.

El mensajero enroscó el papel para guardarlo en su túnica. Alzó las manos al cielo y gritó:

—¡Es por esto, creyentes del señor, que deben servir como instrumentos para DIOS! —pausó dramáticamente y bajó la mirada— Con fe, exterminemos la maldad que reside en nuestros corazones. Purificaremos nuestras almas, seremos dignos de él—empuño la mano para dar énfasis a sus palabras— ¡Y viviremos por la gracia de nuestro Dios! —asintió enérgicamente, causando murmullos de aprobación. Satisfecho por el resultado, sonrió y continuó— Arrepiéntanse de sus pecados… ¡Y VIVIRÁN POR SU AMOR! —vociferó— Las puertas del cielo estarán abiertas solo para aquellos que se entreguen en cuerpo y alma a él, para aquellos que le sirven fielmente, que abrazan su palabra y la hacen cumplir. La herejía será pagada con la vida para limpiar los pecados cometidos. Aquellos blasfemos deberán ser castigados por las llamas por corromper a los hijos de Dios. ¡DEBEN SER ERRADICADOS DE LA TIERRA! —gritó enérgico.

Los murmullos callaron y el vitoreo se escuchó, todos los presentes exclamaron en aprobación. Las plegarias comenzaron a sonar como un himno de batalla, como si sus palabras fuesen el puente a la salvación. Pidieron perdón por los pecados cometidos, por las ofensas y las faltas, por no ser fieles, ni justos. Los más ancianos, oraron perdón hacia aquellos que abandonaban el puro camino del señor, sumiendo y condenando sus almas al oscuro pecado que el mal representaba.

La joven que había observando recelosa la escena, se alejó harta de semejante ridiculez, siguiendo el camino que sus hermanas habían tomado para adentrarse al bosque.

 **»...«**

El frio viento de aquella noche realizó su labor, el profundo silbido provocaba un eco aterrador. Sólo aquellos valientes, o de poco juicio, entrarían a las profundidades del bosque.

Un paso. Dos pasos. Y luego el "crack" de las ramas rompiéndose bajo sus pies.

El ulular de los búhos, los aullidos de los lobos y el correr del rio, todo conjugaba las notas perfectas para la noche.

Observó a su alrededor, las ramas de los árboles danzaban con gracia por el viento, las hojas caídas corrían por la tierra, como si tuvieran vida propia.

Un paso. Dos pasos. Nuevamente el "crack" se escuchó.

Detuvo su andar y observó. A lo lejos, la luz de la luna iluminaba un claro rodeado por árboles. Un pequeño arroyo atravesaba el bosque. La duda crecía.

—¿Debería cruzar? —se preguntó.

Del otro lado se encontraba el lugar del no retorno, las tierras del demonio.

Dudó. Dio un paso, luego dos, y entonces la duda se disipó y caminó con la intención de cruzar. Atravesó un par de arbustos llegando al arroyo, pero detuvo su andar ante lo que veía. Una doncella, bailaba guiada por el compás de una canción de ventisca. Sus movimientos combinados con el viento la hacían ver como un hada, aquellas que aparecían en los cuentos que su madre le relataba, criaturas místicas bendecidas con los poderes de la naturaleza. Embelesado por la belleza de aquella mujer, comenzó su andar con cautelosos pasos, la curiosidad por ver más de cerca lo estaba guiando. A unos metros más cerca, pudo distinguirla mejor, y le pareció aún más bella. Su cabello, tan largo y hermoso, era iluminado por la luz de luna, dejando apreciar el tono anaranjado que poseía.

Al sentirse observada, la chica detuvo su danza y volteó a ver al extraño que la acompañaba. Sus miradas chocaron y sintieron que el tiempo se detuvo. El silbido del viento calló, las ramas de los árboles dejaron de moverse y las criaturas del bosque desaparecieron. Un silencio inundó al bosque, no existía nadie, sólo ellos dos y la luz de la luna que iluminaba sus rostros. Con la curiosidad desbordando, ambos dieron un paso al frente, asombrándose cada uno de los ojos ajenos. Él, de ojos rojos como rubíes, tan místicos. Ella de ojos rosas como las flores, tan exóticos.

—¿Quién eres? —murmuró el joven, rompiendo el silencio del lugar.

La chica parpadeo un par de veces, saliendo de aquel trance al que cayó cuando vio los ojos del joven. Dio un paso atrás desconfiada, preparada por si tenía que salir corriendo de ahí. Él, al ver las intenciones de la mujer, dio un paso atrás y levantó las manos a la altura de su pecho.

—Tranquila, no te haré nada. —mencionó— Soy Brick —se presentó. Titubeo unos segundos, pero al ver que la chica daba otro paso, añadió— Tengo 20 años. Soy un campesino y vivo a las afueras del pueblo de Domme… —Se tomó la nuca, nervioso por la situación— Emm… tengo dos hermanos menores y… —calló al escuchar una risa melodiosa. Vio a la chica que daba un par de pasos al frente, acercándose a él. Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Soy Blossom —se presentó la chica, sin borrar su sonrisa. —Tus ojos… son extraños… —murmuró.

—No creo que seas la más indicada para decir eso. Ojos rosas, ¿enserio? —señaló con burla.

Blossom enmarcó una ceja y detuvo su andar. Observó al chico con indignación y se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar.

—¡Espera! —gritó y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella para darle alcance y detenerla.

—Eres grosero ¿sabías? —se quejó. El chico sonrió y asintió.

—Suelen decírmelo muy seguido. —Lentamente fue soltando el brazo de la joven, recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio.

—Lamento… ¿haberte asustado? —Se disculpó— Es extraño que una mujer esté en esta parte del bosque. —Comentó— ¿Acaso no sabes de los rumores?

Blossom rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos —"Ahí vamos de nuevo" —pensó— ¿Tú crees en ellos? —Preguntó— ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que sólo son eso? Rumores... La gente inventa cosas, cosas sobre aquello que desconocen y les aterra.

Brick se encogió de hombros y asintió, dándole la razón. —Bueno, pero eso no responde mi pregunta… ¿por qué estas aquí? —Insistió.

—¿Por qué debería responderte? —Contraataco— Yo estaba aquí primero. En dado caso, debería ser yo la que preguntara. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Tuché —respondió. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del joven. Dio un paso quedando frente a frente con la chica, notando por primera vez lo pequeña y joven que era.

La chica alzó la vista y sonrió. En el momento en que lo vio, le pareció un joven muy lindo, pero ahora que lo tenía de frente, pudo darse cuenta de que era muy guapo. Tenía el cabello anaranjado y largo, igual que ella y lo mantenía amarrado con un lazo rojo.

—Pero aún así, es peligroso que estés por aquí, tú sola… —Murmuró inclinándose unos centímetros hacia el frente. Blossom alzó la mano y colocó su dedo índice en la frente del chico para alejarlo de ella.

—No estoy sola —dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, dejando una distancia razonable entre los dos.

Extendió los brazos hacia los lados y con alegría exclamó: —¡El Bosque Me Protege!

En ese momento el viento sopló alzando su cabello hacia el cielo, las aves volaron alejándose del lugar, las nubes ocultaron la luz de la luna dejando al bosque en completa penumbra.

Brick alzó la vista al cielo y cubrió su rostro con el antebrazo cuando un cuervo pasó muy cerca de su cara. Lo siguió con la vista, hasta verlo desaparecer entre las copas de los árboles. Regresó la vista al frente y la chica ya no estaba.

—¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! —Gritó. Pero lo único que se escuchó fue el eco de su voz. —¡Volveré! ¡Escuchaste!

Se dio la vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos. Sus pensamientos fueron inundados por la sonrisa y los bellos ojos de la joven que acababa de conocer.

—Blossom… —Susurró al viento mientras tomaba el camino regreso a casa.

Oculta atrás de unos árboles, Blossom observó como el joven se alejaba del lugar. Sonrió. Un chico lindo, extraño a su manera, igual que ella.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que ese encuentro sería el principio de algo maravilloso, un encuentro predestinado. Un encuentro que desencadenaría una desgracia en su vida.

Todas las noches llegaba justo al momento en que la luna brillaba en todo lo alto del cielo nocturno y esperaba con paciencia a que el joven ojirojo llegara a su encuentro. Cada una de sus reuniones llegaban a ser expectantes y emocionantes. Tenían muchos temas en común. Por primera vez, Blossom sintió algo en su interior, algo que jamás había experimentado. Aunque no estaba segura de lo que era, le agradaba la sensación que le provocaba en el pecho.

 **»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

Jamás sintió un cariño hacia otra persona que no sean sus hermanas. Nunca tuvo una madre que les explicara lo que era el amor o el cariño hacia el prójimo. Lo más cercano a una imagen paterna fue Semis, un viejo amigo de su madre, pero era tan huraño, que no demostraba ni una pisca de sentimientos hacia ella o sus hermanas. Lo único que podía agradecer, era la paciencia que poseía para enseñarles sobre hechizos, brujería y la creación de brebajes curativos. Su madre, siendo una poderosa bruja, murió en la hoguera pagando por sus crímenes, no sin antes dejar a sus tres pequeñas a la merced de la oscuridad del bosque.

En ese entonces, nadie hubiera imaginado que "Devorah la blanca" vendería su alma al diablo por un simple capricho. Un hombre que la despreció al saber que era una bruja. Al verse rechazada, Devorah hizo un pacto de sangre y entregó su vida junto a la de tres pequeñas criaturas que crecían en su interior. Asesinó al hombre con el que compartiría la vida y le entregó su alma en sacrificio a su señor, a cambio de vida y juventud.

Al poco tiempo nacieron las tres pequeñas, cada una diferente a la otra, pero con el corazón bondadoso que su madre alguna vez tuvo. Al notar eso, Devorah ocultó a sus pequeñas del alcance de las demás brujas con la única persona que sería capaz de protegerlas.

Un brujo que vivía a la mitad del bosque alto de Dordoña, en una cabaña cruzando un arroyo, justo en "las tierras del demonio" llamado así por las extrañas desapariciones y criaturas que habitaban ahí. Semis era un ermitaño. No convivía con nadie y se mantenía al margen de los demás brujos, actuaba según su conveniencia, obrando sólo para él. Cuando Devorah llegó a su cabaña con tres pequeñas en brazos, supo que habría problemas. Pero aún así aceptó, pues, a pesar de que ella haya cambiado su camino, por muchos años fueron grandes amigos y compañeros. Y le tenía un gran aprecio. Al estar segura de que sus hijas estarían bien, Devorah desapareció para no volver jamás.

Cuando las pequeñas cumplieron cinco años, se encontraban danzando bajo la luz de la luna. Semis les había contado que su madre realizaba danzas las noches en que los árboles bailaban al compás del viento, acompañados por el son del arroyo mientras era iluminada por la luz de luna.

Fascinadas por el relato sobre su madre, las trillizas decidieron realizar una danza en honor a aquella gran mujer. Pero lo que ellas no esperaban, era escuchar el barullo que se acercaba lentamente en su dirección. Con el miedo a flor de piel, las pequeñas corrieron a ocultarse y presenciaron una de las peores escenas que hubieran deseado jamás ver en sus cortas vidas.

Un grupo de aldeanos se acercaban hacia ellas con antorchas en mano. En medio de la multitud, se podía apreciar una figura femenina, la cual mantenían atada de las manos, caminaba de forma encorvada y su cabello negro, largo y liso, cubría su rostro. Más atrás, un grupo de hombres, cargaban con trozos de madera y un tronco, los cuáles fueron acomodando de uno en uno hasta formar una hoguera, con el tronco que sobresalía en medio de todos los demás.

Entre dos hombres acercaron y amarraron a la mujer en el troco que sobresalía, para después alejarse y sumarse a la multitud. Un sacerdote se acercó a ella y recitó una plegaria por el alma pecadora de aquella mujer. Cuando finalizó, la joven levantó la cabeza y comenzó a reír de forma desquiciada. Las mujeres que estaban presentes comenzaron a lanzarle piedras ocasionando que una de ellas la golpeara en el rostro, provocando que la mujer riera con mayor fuerza. Alzó nuevamente el rostro, de la frente caía un hilo de sangre, que cubría uno de sus ojos dejando el otro completamente libre, mostrando un bonito tono rosado como las flores.

Oculta desde los árboles, Blossom fue la única que se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

Con una expresión de completa locura. La mujer exclamó: —Son unos estúpidos si creen que quemándome acabarán con todo lo que una vez fui. ¡DE LAS CENIZAS RENACERÉ, MÁS FUERTE QUE NUNCA! —vociferó— los hombres artos de las palabras de aquella desquiciada mujer, prendieron la hoguera en llamas, dando inicio a la purificación de aquella alma.

—¡ESCUCHEN BIEN! —Exclamó— ¡MI NOMBRE ES DEVORAH! —se presentó— Antes conocida como la blanca. Mi legado estará intacto. Ustedes imbéciles siendo los fieles seguidores de aquel al que llaman… ¿Dios? ¡JA! —Se mofó— No son más que unas simples marionetas que él puede manejar a su gusto y conveniencia. Aquel al que llaman Dios… es un hombre injusto, que abandona a sus hijos y manda a sus perros a purificar al pueblo, ¡que estupidez! —Mencionó— Todos ustedes, ¿creen que con orar estarán absueltos de sus pecados? ¡Ridículo! Hoy me aseguraré de que todos tengan un lugar en el infierno. —Comenzó a reír de forma estridente al ver las expresiones de terror entre los pueblerinos.

Las llamas crecían rápidamente con la ayuda del viento. La ropa comenzaba a arden sobre su piel, pero eso no evitaba que siguiera riendo.

Sus risas se escucharon por todo el bosque, fue en ese momento cuando su vista divagó en el lugar, encontrando un par de ojos rosados escondidos entre los arbustos y los árboles. Su sonrisa se ensancho y con el dolor que las llamas le provocaban murmuró:

—Mis bebés… —Blossom abrió los ojos con horror y negó repetidas veces asustando a sus pequeñas hermanas que ignoraban la gravedad de lo que estaban viendo.

—"Madre…" —pensó

Devorah sonrió, pero no de alegría porque una de sus hijas la haya reconocido, si no porque ahora tenía la oportunidad de renacer entre las llamas. Tendría la oportunidad de volver a nacer como una mujer joven y hermosa, poderosa como alguna vez lo fue.

Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta. Su piel comenzaba a quemarse, la tela de su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo. Sus manos ardían, el olor de su piel quemándose inundaba sus fosas nasales. Le quedaba poco tiempo.

Observó al cielo, posando su vista en la luna, que comenzaba a ser cubierta por las nubes. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, comenzó a recitar un cántico lo más fuerte que podía.

—Mon seigneur ... cette nuit blanche de lune, je te donne ce corps putréfiant qui t'a servi pendant des années. Je vous donne mon âme pour être à votre charge et permettez-moi de renaître comme neuf. Les âmes de mes filles sont entre tes mains, leurs corps seront mes destinataires et dans l'un d'eux je reviendrai*

" _ **Las almas de los perdidos, las almas arrebatadas, las almas despreciadas. En una nueva vida, serán recompensadas…"**_

Con el último suspiro, Devorah dejó este mundo. Los pueblerinos creyeron que vivirían con tranquilidad, pensando que el mal que los rodeaba había desaparecido. Pero lo único que lograron fue atrasar lo inevitable.

 **»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

Sus gritos desgarradores profanaron el silencio del bosque. Sus llantos sonoros opacaron el silbido del viento. Se dejó caer frente a aquel arroyo que estuvo presente en todos y cada uno de sus encuentros. Un fiel oyente de sus historias, un confidente de sus acciones. Ese lugar que por años le trajo malos recuerdos, se convirtió en el perfecto escenario de su historia inconclusa.

Lo había perdido, todo lo que amó, fue arrebatado de sus manos.

Sus hermanas, esas dos adorables pequeñas y hermosas jóvenes. Su compañía de todos los años, a quienes cuidó con amor desde la cuna. Y el amor de su vida, aquél joven que conoció en una noche de ventisca. Ése chico de ojos rojos y cabello anaranjado, quien la aceptó después de saber la verdad. Se los habían arrebatado.

Quien se hubiera imaginado que alguien de tu propia sangre te traicionaría, que te apuñalaría por la espalda con alevosía.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que una de las personas que su ser amado mas apreciaba, provocaría su muerte.

Unos pasos atrás de ella la alertaron, rápidamente se levanto del suelo y se dio la vuelta encarando al intruso, el responsable de toda su perdida.

—¡Tú! —Gruño —Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Tú los mataste! —exclamó— Mi familia, todo lo que yo quería. Tú me lo arrebataste.

Sus ojos inyectados en sangre demostraban la ira y el repudio que sentía hacia aquel hombre que le arrebató todo.

—Yo no quería… —sollozó— ¡Yo no quería que esto pasara! —Negó— Solo quería que tú y él se alejaran.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Era mi hermano! —exclamó —Solo quería protegerlo… —murmuró. Agachó la cabeza mientras sus sollozos se volvían cada vez mas fuertes

—Espero que con esto te sientas mejor… —Se dio la vuelta y se adentró al bosque.

Mientras más se adentraba, más denso se volvía. Las ramas de los arboles arañaban su rostro, su vestido era rasgado por los arbustos, pero aun así seguía caminando hasta llegar a su hogar.

Abrió la puerta y se dejó caer al suelo. La luz de la chimenea iluminaba la escena más desgarradora y atroz. Tres figuras colgaban de las vigas del techo, meciéndose con las corrientes de aire que entraban por la puerta.

Frente a ella colgaban los cuerpos de sus hermanas y el dueño de su corazón. Sus hermanas tenían los rastros de lagrimas marcados en el rostro, sus ropajes rasgados y sus ojos completamente abiertos, demostraban completo terror.

Las lagrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas, ¿qué atrocidades tuvieron que pasar antes de morir?

—Lo siento… —sollozó —Lo siento, es mi culpa, no pude protegerlas —se disculpó— lo siento…

Desvió la vista, posándola esta vez en el cuerpo inerte del hombre que colgaba del techo. La sangre caía de su pecho, un puñal se encontraba clavado justo en el corazón. Sus ojos cerrados, sus manos y brazos estaban llenas de heridas, su rostro lleno de cortes.

La luz de las antorchas se colaba por las ventanas. Los gritos de una turba enfurecida comenzaron a escucharse. Cantos y oraciones eran entonadas a una sola voz. Los ciudadanos del pueblo de Domme, pedían clemencia por las almas corrompidas.

—Farsantes! —masculló para luego levantarse.

Con las emociones a flor de piel, Blossom comenzó a recitar:

 _ **La nuit est sombre, il n'y a pas de lune, l'air est dense et immobile. Les gardes sont sur la colline solitaire avec des torches.**_

Buscó una silla y con el corazón destrozado comenzó a bajar de uno por uno. El primero fue Brick, colocándolo con cuidado sobre el suelo de madera, cuando bajó a sus hermanas lentamente se dejó caer al suelo con ambas entre sus manos.

 _ **Les justes se lèvent Aux yeux ardents De la haine et de la mauvaise volonté. Les hommes fous se nourrissent de la peur et des mensonges Pour battre, brûler et tuer.**_

Colocó la cabeza de Brick sobre su regazo para después comenzar a mecerse con los cuerpos de sus hermanas entre sus brazos.

Los cantos de los pueblerinos cada vez se hacían más fuertes, pero aún así, Blossom no dejó de recitar…

 _ **Ils disent qu'il y a des étrangers qui nous menacent, nos immigrants et nos infidèles. Que ceux qui savent ce qui est le mieux pour nous devraient se lever et se sauver.**_

Al terminar sus oraciones, los hombres lanzaron las antorchas hacia la cabaña. Leves llamas comenzaron a esparcirse sobre la madera, al cabo de unos minutos se fueron avivando y comenzaban a consumir todo lo que tocaban.

Ignorando el bullicio de afuera y las exclamaciones de alegría, Blossom finalizaba su rito.

 _ **Rapide à juger, Rapide à la colère, Lent à comprendre L'ignorance et les préjugés Et la peur marche main dans la main.**_

Alzó la vista y observó las llamas de la chimenea, una sombra se elevó frente a ella, extendiendo lo que parecía ser su mano.

Blossom, no lo pensó y aceptó.

—Te entrego mi alma… —murmuró— …para que todos aquellos que me arrebataron lo que más amaba, sufran por la eternidad de sus almas, que las generaciones provenientes paguen por lo que sus ancestros hoy causaron. Que las almas de los hombres no encuentren la paz deseada… —Cerró los ojos y dijo: —Madre, te entrego el cuerpo que deseabas, renace y haz perecer a estas almas repulsivas. Se libre, Devorah, se libre y destruye todo lo que te rodea.

La sombra asintió y las llamas lo consumieron todo.

Los gritos desgarradores de una joven se escucharon por todo el bosque alertando a un hombre que se lamentaba frente a un arroyo. Temeroso por lo que estaba pasando, comenzó a correr hacia donde las llamas le indicaban, llegando a una escena que no esperaba. La cabaña donde vivía la mujer que su hermano amaba, era consumida por las llamas.

Incapaz de hacer algo, observó la escena con impotencia. Los hombres y mujeres a su alrededor se persignaban en nombre del señor.

Por fin todo había acabado y el mal había cesado.

Cuando el cielo se iluminó las llamas habían cesado. La gente se había ido, solo estaba él, con la culpa plantada en su pecho. Con las vidas de los inocentes sobre sus hombros.

A pasos lentos se acercó y entró a la cabaña, las llamas lo habían destruido todo, nada de lo que antes fue un hogar cálido quedaba. Observó todo a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose que no quedaba absolutamente nada. Los cuerpos no estaban.

—Perdónenme… —murmuró

Se dio la vuelta con el propósito de salir del lugar. Pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, unos llantos llamaron su atención. Rápidamente se giró y buscó al dueño de aquellos llantos. Frente a la chimenea, había un bulto de ceniza. A pasos lentos se acercó sorprendiéndose de lo que veía. Un bebé, una pequeña criatura, tenía la piel sucia por el hollín mientras una ligera manta cubría su frágil cuerpo. Se hincó frente al pequeño y lo examinó, esperando que no tuviera alguna herida.

El bebé al sentir los brazos ajenos abrió los ojos observando el rostro del joven que la sostenía. El chico quedó sorprendido por tal revelación, él bebe era una pequeña de ojos rosados, al igual que los tenía Blossom. Miles de sentimientos se agruparon en su pecho. Sabía que esa pequeña representaba su castigo y salvación.

Con la oportunidad de remediar su error, salió del lugar con el bebé en brazos. Esperando hacer las cosas bien en esta ocasión.

 **»...«**

Por años, los cuentos y las leyendas hablan sobre criaturas que no merecen ser nombradas, cuentan sobre los actos atroces que realizaban. Lo que no cuentan es sobre las vidas inocentes que exterminaban, sobre las almas mal juzgadas. No hablan por los prejuicios que recibían, no hablaban de los sentimientos que tenían. Porque ellos eran almas corrompidas, almas que escogían el camino del mal.

Los rumores siempre son creados por aquellos que tienen miedo a lo desconocido y que no son capaces de averiguar.

 **»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

 **Traducciones:**

 **Esto es lo que la madre de las chicas dice antes de morir:** Mi señor ... esta noche de luna, te doy este cuerpo podrido que te ha servido por años. Te doy mi alma para estar a tu cargo y permitirme renacer como nuevo. Las almas de mis hijas están en tus manos, sus cuerpos serán mis destinatarios y en uno de ellos volveré

 **Esto es lo que dice, el canto que Blossom recita:**

 **Primer verso -** La noche es oscura, no hay luna, el aire es denso e inmóvil. Los guardias están en la colina solitaria con antorchas.

 **Segundo verso -** Los justos se levantan con ojos ardientes, odio y mala voluntad. Los locos se alimentan del miedo y la mentira para vencer, quemar y matar.

 **Tercer verso -** Dicen que hay extraños que nos amenazan, nuestros inmigrantes y nuestros infieles. Que aquellos que saben lo que es mejor para nosotros se pongan de pie y se salven.

 **Cuarto verso -** Rápido para juzgar, rápido para enojarse, lento para comprender con ignorancia y prejuicios

ヾ (*'∀｀*)ﾉヾ(*'∀｀*)ﾉ

Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios: si les gusto, si no les gusto, si fue pésimo. Tomates y rosas son bienvenidos xD

Muy bien, como les decía. Este One,shot pertenece a un reto llamado **»** Ficker Secreto **«**

Esto fue lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida DX

Horrible! No lo vuelvo a hacer. Sinceramente no me siento satisfecha con esto, peeeero meh. Espero que a mi personita elegida le guste.

¡Escuchaste Sacrificio!, más vale que te haya gustado, ¡porque maté demasiadas neuronas por ti! Y es enserio, no sabes cuanta sangre lloré escribiendo, me moría, mi cabeza ya no me da para más.

Una vez más, Gracias por leer, se les quiere mucho, de verdad.

PD: Para mis locas compañeras del Aquelarre, las odio tanto como las amo. Pero no vuelvo a hacer esto :C mi pobre alma ya no puede, o tal vez si?

Adiós \\(￣ ￣)


End file.
